Another Side Of Me
by lucky-starz06
Summary: Hannah Montana Takes place after I Can't Make You Love Hannah If You Don't. Miley's feeling down after Josh deserted her, but there's one person who can make it all okay. And it just might be who Miley least expects. Oneshot COMPLETE


**_Alright guys, I admit I'm a fan of Hannah Montana! This takes place after the episode "I Can't Make You Love Hannah If You Don't", which made me realize that Miley and Oliver would be such a cute couple. It's a one-shot, and hope you all enjoy it!_**

Thirteen year old Miley Stewart was out on her veranda that evening sitting at the same table where she and her two best friends had been only hours before. She was still thinking about her disastrous date with Josh. Even though her father had made her feel a little better, she couldn't help feeling sorry for herself.

_I wish things had gone differently._ she thought. _Josh is so cute! Call me old fashioned, but it'd be nice to know that there was someone out there who cared about me. Still, he could've acted a bit more like a gentleman. There's no doubt he's a jerk... so then why do I care so much?_

With this, she felt tears sting her eyes, threatening to fall over. Not bothering to hold them back, she placed her head in her hands and began to sob.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a faint voice call her name.

Startled, she wiped her tears away quickly. She noticed it was Oliver.

"Hey, what's going...", he began. He stopped when he noticed from the faint porch light overhead that her eyes were red and puffy from weeping.

"What's wrong, Miles?", he asked. "You're not still upset over Josh are you? I actually came to see if you were alright. Considering you've been crying, I guess you're not."

"I haven't been crying." she assured him.

"Don't try to deny it. It's obvious. Come on, talk to me. Please? We're best friends!"

She sighed. "Yes, I'm upset over Josh. I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it! I just thought it'd be nice to finally have someone who cared about me and I could care about them in return."

"Oh, come on. I know several people who are dying to go out with Hannah Montana." Oliver informed her.

"That's just it!" Miley cried. "I want someone who cares about **me**, Miley Renee Stewart. Not Hannah Montana! And you know what the sad thing is? Josh didn't like either one."

This time she tried to hold them back, but didn't succeed. The tears started flowing once again.

Not being able to stand seeing his best friend so sad, Oliver gently pulled her up out of the chair and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Still crying, she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Hey", he whispered "everything will be alright. I know it might not seem that way right now, but it will be. Josh is a loser, and he'll regret this someday, believe me."

"Why should he?", she mumbled into his shoulder. "There's nothing special about me. Except of course for the fact that I'm Hannah Montana." she continued, muttering the last sentence with a bit of sarcasm.

"That's not true!" Oliver assured her. He pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. "You're very special. And for the record, I know someone who cares about both Miley **and** Hannah."

"Who?", she inquired.

"I do." he murmured, wiping one of her tears away with his thumb.

"You?" she asked, confused. "But you said..."

"I know what I said." he interrupted her. "But what you say and what you mean are two different things. I've had a crush on you for a while. I just didn't want to say anything because I knew you said you didn't feel that way about me. Now, seeing you this upset, it doesn't bother me if you know or not."

Miley felt her heart melt right then and there. She realized how lucky she was to have a friend who adored her that much.

_He's right. What you say and what you mean are very different. Now I see that I didn't mean what I said, either. I feel the same way about him._

Without a second thought, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. He seemed surprised at first, but relaxed after a moment and pulled her closer.

His lips were surprisingly soft and gentle. When it came to kissing Oliver, Miley never expected to feel what she was feeling at that exact moment. She had butterflies in her stomach, but at the same time felt at ease with him. She also couldn't ignore the slight tingle that went up her spine as he began lightly stroking her back.

After what seemed to be forever, they broke the kiss.

"Wow", was all Miley could manage.

"You can say that again.", Oliver whispered. "That was really unexpected. Not that I'm complaining...", he stated quickly.

Miley bit her bottom lip and blushed.

"So, does this mean you feel the same way about me?" Oliver asked her, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably as he did so.

Miley smiled and nodded. "I guess it does."

"That's good. 'Cause it wouldn't be cool if we both didn't feel the same way."

"Nope." she agreed. "It wouldn't."

"Well, now that you've kissed me you know I have to return the favor, don't you?" he asked her huskily.

Miley grinned again, her face turning even redder. "Do you?" she responded.

"Mmm-hmm", Oliver whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

They kissed again, and the whole time she was thinking it felt even more remarkable the second time around. If that were at all possible, of course.

Both were beaming when they broke the kiss again. Then Oliver sighed.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked in concern.

"As much as I hate to leave, it's getting late. I should be heading back home."

"Oh." Miley said, disappointed. "Well, um, I could ask dad if I could walk with you back to your house."

Oliver nodded. "Okay, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If he says yes, we take the long way." he answered, grasping her hand in his.

She chuckled softly as they intertwined fingers. "Deal."

**_THE END! Wasn't that so cute? Hope you liked it. If you read and review I most certainly will not object!_**


End file.
